The present invention relates to a method for transmission of location-specific information, an information transmission system and to its components for carrying out the method.
Until now, local information, such as information which is dependent on the location and is specific to that particular location has largely been communicated via the so-called classic media. These include, for example, posters, shop windows, promotions by commercial organizations or, for a relatively large coverage area, advertising on the radio, on television, as well as notices in newspapers and journals. Initial approaches have been made to set up large super-regional databanks for dissemination of such location-specific information via more modern media, such as the Internet. In these databanks, location-dependent information, which is provided by so-called content providers, is cataloged, stored and made available to customers on the basis of the contents and the physical dependencies of such information. However, the effort for setting up and maintaining such central databanks is very high. Furthermore, a large amount of information which is provided by the individual content providers is relevant only within a very narrow area around the respective source of the information, as is the case, for example, for prices, in particular special offers at a supermarket or a daily menu for a restaurant.